fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gehaburn/Tropes
A-G Ambiguous Gender: Referred to as male in it's demonic form, female in it's human form, but "it" is the most common pronoun to use for it's demonic form at all, or when speaking of Gehaburn in general. Notably, Gehaburn indentifies as male in it's true form, but female in it's human form because there's no point in arguing. Apocalypse How: Gehaburn, despite being able to cause this overtime, has the ability to invoke this trope immediately through by draining the magical power of every living creature and even inanimate objects on a global scale, and then releasing this energy in a wide, sweeping wave that destroys every bit of life on the planet. So...Planetary, Class 4. Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever BFS: 'The form Gehaburn is currently in is the Jason's mighty cleaver, due to being sealed inside. Going by metaphors, this was foreshadowing for it's Gag Boobs in it's human form. *'Cool Sword: It IS the sword now. Butt Monkey: Of a sort. See Humilation Conga below. The Dreaded: Have you seen ''the names this guy has? And what's worse? Gehaburn and it's counterpart, '''Elysdeon, '''don't even scratch the ''surface in terms of the true horror that's really coming. Casting a Shadow: It's primary magic. *'Dark is Evil': At first. Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu: '''This is what his defeat at the hands of Jason prior to the beginning of the story was. '''Eldritch Abomnination: '''The resident abomination of the series. '''Expy: Purely from a conceptual standpoint, Gehaburn is this to Nika from Rising Phoenix, as both are Eldritch Abominations that take on a Ms. Fanservice form later on. The key difference is that Nika is obviously Something Man Was Not Meant To See. First Rule of Genderbending: 'When Gehaburn is sealed as a woman, it ''stays in that form. '''Foil: While Tyrant Dragon Vritra has obvious angelic motifs and a angelic-looking Super Mode that it bestows upon Vivian in addition to granting her fire power, Gehaburn has dark and demonic motifs, bestows a Super-Mode of pure dark energy upon Jason, and it's specialization lies in darkness magic. They're also the resident Eldritch Abominations. God: 'To be more accurate, one of God's ''descendants, but as of the main story, it and Elsydeon are the closest things to this. *'''God Is Evil: Gehaburn is the emobodiment of darkness and destruction, and, given the opportunity, will destroy all of Earthland without batting an eye. Hell, maybe batting an eye is how it will do it. *'Satan: '''If one wants to stretch it, though Varian is much closer to this, Gehaburn is the Dark to Elsydeon's Light, the Good to it's Evil, etc etc, and is probably the second closest thing to ''this as well as God, currently alive in Fairy Tail: Dawn. H-P Humiliation Conga: Gehaburn was sealed inside a sword by Jason prior to the story, and broke free from his sealing inside the sword and became a major villain....only to be sealed in the form of a sexy woman that will eventually join Jason's harem. To top it off, it's human form is a Tsundere. Infinity Plus One Sword: Sort of. It's mere presence within Jason's sword should make it one, but it's not sure yet. I Have Many Names: Gehaburn, Gremory, Deidarabotchi (Giant), or Fuhengareeima Ipponboshi. *'Names To Run Away From Really Fast: '''The latter name means "''Everlasting Twilit Shadow Demon: One-Legged Star". When it came to running, Jason never got the memo. Irony: All around. For starters, it's name, Gehaburn, is from a sword that grows stronger by absorbing souls. It's soul was absorbed INTO a sword and made the wielder stronger. In it's human form, it wears miko clothing. It's a demon. Because, fuck logic. Kaiju Mix-And-Match Critter: '''Snakes and Foxes to be exact. '''Multiple Tailed Beast: Though his tails end in heads, he's a legitimate example. *'Multiple Head Case: '''His tails. '''Person of Mass Destruction': Well, not a person, but still. It then takes this up to eleven, as it has the ability to erase all life on the planet with one of it's abilities. Q-V Retcon: Originally, Gehaburn was just a common-level demon Jason killed in passing to give him a reason to transform. Suddenly, it's a daiyoukai Eldritch Abomination of the highest order. Sealed Evil In A Can: More precisely, a sword. Or, even more precisely, Jason's soul that projects Gehaburn's power onto the sword. W-Z Wave Motion Gun: '''Was capable of this with it's Darkness Magic. '''Weakened By The Light: '''While Gehaburn is definitely weak to light, it takes light of considerable power to actually do decent damage. When I say considerable, I'm talking about Elsydeon's own light. Conversely, Elsydeon is also weakened by Gehaburn's darkness, as each element is capable of consuming the other. In her human form, Gehaburn actually seems to be weakened by the light of Vivian, showing this weakness hasn't fully left. '''The Worf Effect: Ancient demons tend to suffer this in general. And Gehaburn is a bit bitter about it. World's Strongest Man: Was a competitor for this among the demons. Given his level of power, the names he bears and the reactions he got from the general population of the world it's safe to say Gehaburn was a daiyōkai of the highest order. '''Yōkai: '''Gehaburn's demonic form is somewhat a combination of the Yamato no Orochi and the Kitsune no Yōko.